For many purposes in particular electric motors must be protected against excessive currents or temperatures. For this purpose temperature switches with bimetallic switch mechanisms are used, which are fixed in the circuit of the electric motor on a contact thereof and in particular on the printed circuit board provided with conducting tracks to be fixed to its stator. This is brought about in that the flexible leads of the temperature switch are bent over optionally after passing through cutouts in the printed circuit board and are soldered flat to the corresponding conducting tracks on said board. This process has to be performed manually. The printed circuit board is subsequently placed on a lateral shoulder of the electric motor stator, the bimetallic switch being located between the board and the motor winding. In this area the windings must be pressed to the side, so as to permit correct mounting of the printed circuit board. However, it often arises that it is not precisely perpendicular, but displaced with respect to the rotation axis, because it is pressed to the side at the location of the bimetallic switch. The latter often has a convexity or bulge as a result of the sealing compound and is consequently also not parallel to the printed circuit board and is instead tilted with respect thereto, also as a result of one-sided tension due to the soldering to the leads.